The Assassination Mission
by Gintaman
Summary: Sougo seems to be acting a bit charming (compared to his usual self) and Kagura seems to be falling for him. But how will she react when she sees the most horrid sight? Sougo with a sadistic smile. His demon-like eyes looking downward, his sword dripping with blood. And what he was staring at was one of her best friends lying in a pool of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**SOUGO POV**

"An assassination mission?" I asked. Matsudaira Katakuriko nodded. "Your orders are to kill…"

"…yes sir…." I said, reluctantly.

A few hours later, I was on a ride headed towards a party arranged by the shogun, Shige Shige. He and his family arranged a formal party after the Sada Sada incident and the Shinsengumi was invited both to attend the party and to stand guard. I was the only one given a top secret mission by Matsudaira. Uggh, what a pain. As I got out of my car and entered the mansion, I heard a voice. The voice from the person I both loved and hated.

Kagura.

**KAGURA POV**

"Soyo-chan!" I yelled. She turned around and smiled. "Queen!" she replied. I ran toward her and we grabbed a bunch of food and stuffed our faces. I laughed at Kondou as he flew across the room from a powerful punch from Otae, and also when Gin- chan was thrown across the room after trying to shake hands with Kyuubei. I couldn't stop laughing at Shinpachi's priceless face as he watched the chaos unfold. But throughout it all, everyone was smiling. It seemed like everyone was having a good time, and that made me even happier. I stuffed my face with a couple more plates of food and then I saw the one person that could and did ruin the entire moment. Okita Sougo.

**SOUGO POV**

_Uggh. Just what is she doing here?_ "So what are you guys doing at the Shogun's party?" I asked Shinpachi. "Soyo-chan invited us. Not really too much of a surprise considering Kagura's her best friend." He replied. "Oh, Okita-san. I have a favor to ask you. See, Gin-san wants Kagura-chan to try and borrow some money from Soyo-chan. I know Soyo-chan will give money to us because it's not too much of a problem for her, but begging for money is beneath the both of them. Is it alright if you distract Kagura and try to convince her to not do this?" he asked. "I don't really know what makes you think I'll be able to convince Kagura to do anything, but I guess I could try." I told him.

"Oi, China!" I yelled. She turned around and frowned at the sight of me. "What do you want, sadist?" she asked, annoyed. A slow song came on. I know I needed to find a way to get her attention away from her task, but I have absolutely no clue what came over me when I said what I said.

"You wanna dance?"

**KAGURA POV**

My heart raced. I could feel myself blushing. Okita Sougo is asking ME to dance with him? This is probably one of the most surprising things to ever happen, but it actually was. Sure, the way he asked me was terrible and not at all romantic, but still. This was Sougo we're talking about. The two of us are practically trying to kill each other anytime we're together, and now he's asking me to dance with him?

"You drunk or something?" _UGGH that was SOO stupid! I can't believe I actually said something as stupid as that! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _I saw him smile slightly, and I could've sworn that I saw him kinda laughing. Okay, this was the weirdest thing that happened ever. I've seen Sougo laughing at me, at other people suffering, etc. but him laughing at a joke? Made by me? Never. _Maybe he really is drunk. _I quickly finished my plate of food and said "Sure".

We started dancing, mainly in silence. I saw Hijikata choke on his food, while Gin-chan spat his drink when the two of them saw us together. To be honest, I don't blame them. I'm still not sure if I've entered some alternate dimension, or maybe this is some weird identical twin Sougo has.

"I'm curious" Sougo started, finally breaking the silence. "What's up?" I asked. "Where'd you find the money to buy clothes like that?" he asked looking at my dress and heels. "The clothes you and the rest of the Yorozuya are wearing is way out of the range in money that your penniless boss has." "Well, Kyuubei gave us some money. Her family didn't want to be embarrassed by letting her hang around a bunch of poor looking people." I replied. "I see. Well whatever. To be honest, I think you look kinda cute in it."

_WHAAT?! Sougo actually called me cute?!_ "Wh-wh-wha-what?"I said, in a really idiotic way. I could feel myself blushing like crazy and my heart was beating so fast it hurt my chest. Sougo made that slight smile and laughed under his breath. _Damn, I have to say that that smile he makes is actually too cute. W-wait…did I actually think Sougo was cute? This sadistic bastard? Uggh! What the heck is going on with me right now?! What's this stupid feeling I'm getting!? Dammit!_

**SOUGO POV**

Kagura pushed me away and ran out of the castle. I guess too many unexpected things happened to her, and she needed some time to cool off and think some things through.

Then I remembered Matsudaira's words. "_Your orders are to kill…"_ _Kagura's alone right now. What a perfect opportunity._ I smiled. I grabbed my sword and chased after her.

_Mission, Start._


	2. Chapter 2

**KAGURA POV**

_What the heck is going on? _I was still running from the mansion. To be honest, I don't even know why I was running. I guess I just needed some time alone to think about what was going on. _Seriously! Since when did Sougo become romantic? (okay that wasn't really romantic for other people, but for Sougo, it passes). And what is this stupid feeling I'm getting? It's pissing me off!_

I found myself punching a huge boulder about half a mile away from the shoguns mansion in what looked like a small forest was the backyard of the shogun. I don't know why I was punching it, but it did help to release some of the…whatever I was feeling. I then heard something in the bushes.

"Yo! China!" It was Sougo. "Yeah, what do you want?" I said, sounding irritated. But the truth was, I wanted to spend some time with Sougo. He's a pretty cool guy and although we fought a lot, I knew that he, at his core, was actually a decent person. We sat down on a nearby log side by side and started talking.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked.

"…I don't really know why. I just…did."

"Well, let me ask this then. What's bothering you?"

"When did you become so…friendly?"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Just answer the question. Now you're…kind. Considerate. We used to be at each others throats any time we see each other…and now…"

"…why? Do you want us to keep fighting each other?"

"No, that's not it. It's just…I don't know…this isn't what I'm used to with you I guess."

He smiled, and then made an evil laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked. "If it's that easy to confuse you, then I'm gonna have a lot of fun pranking you in the future." he answered. He smiled at me. "Oh thank you! You really are a douche, and all is right with the world." I replied. I smiled back at him.

"You might want to watch what you say to me. I am a cop and I can arrest you if I want, you know?"

"Oh, for what? Saying the truth?" I said. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ha, nope. But I can for assaulting a police officer" he replied. He attempted to punch me back, but I dodged.

"Hahaha. You weakling, you'll never get me." I said as I tried to get away

"Oh, is that right? I dare you to say that again."

"Weakling! Weakling!" I playfully taunted

"You're soo dead right now!" he said while laughing, as he charged at me.

It was nice to be able to just play around with Sougo under a beautiful night sky full of stars. After about half a minute, he caught me and pinned me to the ground. The both of us couldn't help but laugh. He released me and we went back to sitting on the log.

"You know, you're not as much as an ass as most people think you are." I told him.

He laughed. "Well, you're still as much of a loser as I thought you were."

"Hmph." I said, but I laughed slightly.

"I'm only kidding" he said. "The truth is, you're way cooler than most people. I can't get over how beautiful your vermilion red hair is, or how stunning your ocean blue eyes are."

I blushed as I stared into his eyes. He started to leaned in, and my heart started pounding. Hard. He laid his hand on my face and brought me close. I closed my eyes and let him do it. He kissed me. It was nice. Sweet. I kissed him back. It seemed perfect.

But, next thing I know, I have my face stuck in the mud. I felt his foot pushing down on my head, and I felt his jacket covering me. _Dammit Sougo! I am going to kill this guy! _Then I heard someone come out of the bushes. "Oi! Captain Okita!" _That voice! Is that Yamazaki?_ _Is it possible…that Sougo is trying to hide me? _"It's time for you to complete your mission." Yamazaki told him. _Mission?_ "…alright…" said Sougo, reluctantly. The two of them left towards the shogun's mansion. I got up, used Sougo's jacket to wipe the mud off my face (ha ha, revenge feels good!) and headed back.

**SOUGO POV**

I felt pretty bad for leaving Kagura the way I did, but it couldn't be helped. I had a mission to complete. A very, very important mission, one that would determine the future of Edo itself. As much as I wanted to spend some more time with Kagura, the mission was much more important. I made a mental note to myself to beat the sh*t out of Yamazaki for ruining my moment with her, and headed back to the mansion.

**KAGURA POV**

When I got back to the party, I couldn't find either Sougo or Soyo-chan anywhere in the main room. After stuffing my face with another plate of food, I decided to go look around to find the washroom, and in the meantime try and find out where Sougo and Soyo-chan are. After using the washroom, I entered the sixth floor of the shogun's mansion (damn this house is gigantic). The floor was dark and empty, and I decided to head back. but as I turned a corner, I thought I saw Sougo in a nearby room.

When I went to see if he was really there, I saw the most horrid sight. Sougo with a sadistic smile. His demon-like eyes looking downward, his sword dripping with blood. And what he was staring at was Soyo-chan, lying face-down in a pool of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAGURA POV**

_What the f*ck?! What the hell is going on here? Why's Soyo-chan lying on the ground in blood? And what the hell is Sougo doing here? _I grabbed my umbrella and pointed the end at Sougo. "Oi! You damn sadist! What the hell is going on here!?" I yelled. He simply turned around his smile grew slightly bigger.

I felt rage building up inside me and struggled to suppress my inner yato instincts from taking over and ripping Sougo to shreds. "TELL ME DAMMIT!" I yelled. "WHY…why is Soyo-chan…why is she dead…" I said, tears filling up in my eyes. My legs felt weak, and I fell to my knees as tears rolled down my face. "Oh shut up. Stop with your damn whining, will you?" he mercilessly said as he grabbed his katana and lunged his handle into my stomach, knocking me out. But before my consciousness fully faded, I could've sworn I heard him say "sorry Kagura".

When I finally regained my consciousness I found myself lying on a bed in the shogun's mansion with Shinpachi sitting on a chair nearby. "Kagura-chan! You're awake!" Gin-chan and Hijikata rushed over. "Yo Kagura. You okay?" Gin-chan asked, looking slightly worried. "We saw how the princess was. Do you know what happened to her?" Hijikata asked.

I looked down, then across the room where I saw Sougo at the corner of the room. I wanted to tell them about Sougo being there with his face looking like he was the one who murdered Soyo-chan. I wanted to beat him down and get him to tell me what happened. But I stopped myself, calmed myself down and told them that I was fine and I didn't know what happened. I then walked up to Sougo. "Can we talk outside for a bit?" I asked. "Sure" he responded.

**SOUGO POV**

We went to the back yard of the mansion. It was about 3:00 am and we were around the same place we'd had our kiss.

Kagura grabbed her box of sukonbu and started to chew on one of them. "Oi, send me one of those." I said. "Hah, screw you. I've only got one more of these and I'd kill anyone if they took it." She replied.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Oh shut up. You know what I wanna talk about. What happened with Soyo-chan? Tell me everything."

"Tsk. Dammit. Alright. Where should I start?" I took a deep breath. "The princess isn't really dead."

"Wait what!? I saw Soyo-chan lying in a pool of blood, with you, a sadistic asshole, standing there smiling with your sword dripping blood, and you're trying to tell me she's not dead?"

"Tell me, what reason would I have to kill the princess?

"Umm, I dunno, you're a sadistic asshole."

"Tsk. Geez, as much as I like to see people suffer, I'm part of the Shinsengumi. My duty is to protect Edo, and the princess is an important part of Edo."

"Hah, please." She replied sarcastically. "When did you actually care about your job?

"Ha true. As much as I don't care about the Shinsengumi, my loyalty to Kondo-san is what drives me in the Shinsengumi, and if he wants the princess alive then I'll keep it that way."

**KAGURA POV**

_Well, I suppose that makes sense…wait a second. This doesn't fully add up. There's something wrong with this story._

_"_Wait, then what's with the whole act with Soyo-chan being dead and you being there?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, this WAS supposed to be a secret but whatever. I have this mission where protecting the Shogun and his family are my top priority."

"Why would he need you? The Shogun already has a bunch of guards doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but this is a special case. Apparently there's a threat of someone named Axel. According to the reports, he's an incredibly strong assassin who's after the shogun's life and wants him and his family to suffer."

"Why would he be after the Shogun? The guy's not that bad of a guy and I'm sure he's never done anything to make anyone want to kill him." _Unlike you, you sadistic bastard._

"You remember Sada Sada? He tortured Axel's little sister to the point where she commit suicide to escape the pain. When Axel found out, he became pretty pissed and wanted revenge on Sada Sada as soon as possible. But since the bastards dead, he's decided to settle with killing the Shogun's family.

"Wait, if you know so much about this guy, you must know where he is. Why don't you just arrest the guy?"

"It's not that simple. I forgot to mention that he's both the 9th commander of the Harusame and he's a yato clansman, and the second disciple of the Night King Housen. It's not so easy fighting someone like that."

_NO WAY! Not only is this guy a guy who had the same master as Kamui, but he's part of the same organization Kamui was a part of! He must know something about where he is. But first…_

"You still haven't explained the whole Soyo-chan being dead act."

"Tsk. We acted that way in the hopes that you would confess to the Shinsengumi about how you thought I killed her. You did think that right?

Well yeah, but still. "You're saying that you wanted me to tell everyone about a crime you didn't commit and get your ass thrown in prison? This makes no sense."

"We planned on releasing to the public false information about how I'd killed the princess and the rest of the family, and hide them in the Shinsengumi prison where I would be held. The public would think that I was there for killing the princess, but in reality I'd be there protecting the Shogun. In the meantime, Axel would hear about how the shogun's family is already dead and he'd give up chasing after the princess. The plan was perfect, and it all depended on you telling everyone about me killing the princess. I was sure you would since you hate me, but you didn't. I planned on telling you later and I was sure you'd end up keeping the secret since it involves keeping the princess alive."

_Damn, that explained practically everything. Except…_

**SOUGO POV**

Kagura took a deep breath. It seemed like what she wanted to say was gonna be hard for her.

"If you've got something to say, spit it out already" I told her.

"You said the way you acted with the princess was an act right?"

"..yeah..?"

"Tell me, the way you acted…during the party. Was that all…some sort of act? Something with some stupid hidden meaning behind it to help out with your mission?"

I wanted to tell her some pathetically cheesy line that would make her want to be with me. I wanted to comfort her, to be with her. But I knew that would be stupid and selfish. I told her the only thing I could to keep her from getting involved any further and to try and protect her. _I'm sorry Kagura for what I'm about to say._

I mustered up an evil laugh. "Hahaha! Of course that was all an act. What, did you actually think I care about you? I don't give a damn about what happens to you!"

"YOU DAMN SADISTIC JERK! GO DIE!" she yelled as she bashed my face in. Her punch sent me flying into a tree. I felt some blood run down my face and felt pain radiating from my entire body. But that wasn't the worst of the pain. The worst was going through the excruciating pain of watching Kagura running away crying, and knowing that I was the reason of her pain.

**KAGURA POV**

I ran home as quickly as I could and I cried the entire way. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That damn idiot! Why do I care about him! Ughh, what is wrong with me! _I ran home and shut myself in my closet of a room. Thankfully, Gin-chan didn't disturb me as I pitied and cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning a bit more calmed down, but still feeling pretty depressed over what happened last night. Then I remembered how Sougo was talking about this Axel guy who might know about where my idiot brother could be. Unfortunately I had no clue where Axel was, or what the guy looked like. _There is only one way to find out where this bastard is_.

I walked out of my bedroom to find Gin-chan in the living room looking like he just woke up, wearing nothing but his underwear. It was a disgusting sight, but I could definitely use this to my advantage. _Perfect. _"Oi, Gin-chan!" I called. "Huh? What do you wa-" he answered, but I quickly silenced him with a nice right hook, knocking the naked bastard out. I then took a picture of him and went to the downstairs bar.

"Oi Sa-chan! I need your help with something." I called.

She revealed herself from the darkness in the ceiling, accidentally dropping her glasses.

"Oh it's you Kagura. What do want?" she asked, talking to a stool. I gave her her glasses and asked "You know the Axel guy? A yato clansman, and he's also some kind of commander in the Harusame or something."

"Oh yeah, I think I know of him."

"Tell me where he's hiding out right now."

"I'm sorry Kagura, but that kind of information is top secret and a ninja is forbidden from ever giving out information like that to ordinary people."

"Would it be forbidden if, say, I were to give you a picture of Gin-chan in nothing but his underwear?"

She quickly caved, told me there whereabouts, and grabbed the picture from me and started staring at it really creepily. _Meh, if she goes crazy that's Gin-chan's problem. I have to focus on beating this Axel guy to a bloody pulp for wanting to kill Soyo-chan and get the bastard to tell me where the hell my stupid brother is._

Apparently, Axel was hiding in an abandoned warehouse around the edge of the city. I headed over there ready to do some ass-kicking. But as I charged over there, I could've sworn I felt someone's presence nearby behind me. But when I looked back, I never saw anyone. _Oh well, whatever._

**SOUGO POV**

I was sitting in a large room in the back of the Shinsengumi headquarters with the Shogun and his family. The room was spacious with the only furniture being a couple couches and a large flat screen TV at the back of the room to keep them entertained. There was also in emergency exit for the shogun that went underground and lead to a safe shelter where Katakuriko would be there to protect them.

"Don't you think having someone stalk Kagura was a bit extreme?" Soyo-chan asked.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to get someone to keep an eye on her. Yamazaki is just making sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." I replied

"Well, okay, whatever."

My phone suddenly went off. It was Yamazaki.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Kagura's on her way to confront Axel." he replied.

_What! That friggin' idiot!_

"Is something wrong Sougo?" Soyo-chan asked. I ignored her, hung up on Yamazaki, grabbed my katana and rushed out of there as quickly as possible. I then went into a Shinsengumi vehicle and drove as fast as I could to the warehouse.

**KAGURA POV**

I finally got to the abandoned warehouse Sa-chan was talking about. It was a two story building with most of its windows either cracked or broken, and there were a couple of tough looking amanto guarding the entrance. However I didn't have much of problem in beating the crap out of them. I then broke down the door and yelled "Oi where the hell is Axel!"

"What! Who the hell are y-" said an annoying amanto before I shut him up with my fist.

"I said get me that Axel bastard!" I yelled.

A bunch of amanto came charging at me but I kicked there asses pretty easily. Then I realized that there were about 150 amanto in that warehouse that were against me. _Damn, there's a lot of these guys in here._

"Oh, you're pretty strong." said the guy that I assumed was the leader of the huge group of amanto. The guy was a strong looking tall man with long raven black hair and blood red eyes, wearing a black shirt with black track pants. His crimson red umbrella told me that the guy was a yato clansman. "Stand back you guys." The man said.

"Master Axel, are you sure?" one of the amanto asked. _So that man really is Axel._

"Of course." he replied. "So let's get this fight started. Why don't I give you a bit of a handicap. I won't use any of my hands for this fight" he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

I gripped my umbrella and felt a bit nervous about this fight. I could tell that this Axel guy was definitely strong, and taking him down wasn't gonna be easy. I charged at him and swung my umbrella at him a couple times but he dodged my attacks with ease. He then used his left foot to stomp on my umbrella, smashing it into the ground and disabling me from using it. At the same time tried to use his right foot kicking my face and sending me towards the wall.

_Damn, this bastards strong. _I pointed the end of my umbrella at him and tried to shoot him as much as I could, but he evaded the bullets with ease. He then charged at me and tried to kick me in the face again, but I was able to dodge the attack. He then tried another kick but I was barely able to block the kick with both my hands. _Damn, that was one hell of a kick. My hands are killing me right now._

"Oh, you're pretty good. It's been a while since I met someone that can take one of my attacks." He said.

"Tell me, you know where my brother Kamui is don't you?" I asked.

Axel seemed surprised. "Oh, so you're Kamui's sister, are you?" he smiled. "Interesting. Perhaps I've underestimated you. If you can beat me I'll tell you where he is."

He took his hands out of his pockets and attacked, but I was able to dodge by jumping back. _This does not look good. I was having trouble with him not using his hands and now that he is no longer holding back I'm pretty screwed. Shit._

Just then, a car rammed into the building creating a large hole in the wall. _That car is from the Shinsengumi...don't tell me that its…_

The driver came out of the car. _Yep, it's him. Friggin' Sougo._

One of the amanto noticed him and yelled"Who the hell do you think you are huh?! You think you can just walk in here and destroy our hideout, and walk away! Let's get him! Then, 5 of them charged at him, but using his sword he took them all down within a matter of seconds.

"Oh, who are you?" Axel asked.

Sougo smiled. "Who am I? I'm the guy most loyal to Kondou-san, the guy who will one day kill that Hijikata bastard, and the man who's about to beat the living shit out of you. And most importantly, I'm the guy who's in love with the insane chick standing beautifully over there."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry for the insanely long wait for the update and for the boring explanations and stuff. In return, I'll update with chapter 4 pretty soon and hopefully chapter 5 by the end of the month.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOUGO POV**

Axel made an evil laugh. "A new powerful opponent. Things are getting interesting." he smiled.

I unsheathed my sword and prepared for the fight, when suddenly his phone went off. "What?" he asked, annoyed. Thankfully, the phone was on speaker so I could hear what the person on the other line said. "Soyo-chan is alive and is hiding in the Shinsengumi base." _Damn, how'd they find out?_ Axel smiled. "I see", he said as he hung up on his phone. "Sorry kid, but we're gonna have to postpone this fight." He said as he began to walk away.

"What? You douche, don't run!" I shouted as I began chasing after him.

"Squad 1, beat the crap out of those two. Squad 2 and 3, come with me." He ordered as he boarded a giant space ship at the back of the warehouse. Every squad had about 50 amanto, and 50 of those annoying losers surrounded us while Axels and his minions escaped.

Although things were rough and a bit confusing between Kagura and I, we had pretty good synchronization as we fought the amanto, and we didn't have too much trouble kicking their asses. It took us a couple minutes but we finally defeated them. Then Kagura asked me about before.

"…so…you're in love with me?" she asked.  
"Tsk. Well, no."  
"Then what was with the stuff you said before?"  
"Well…I…look we have bigger things to worry about right now. We need to catch up to Axel and kick his ass."  
"…fine."

We got into the car and I sped like mad towards the Shinsengumi base.

When we got to the base, I couldn't see Axel anywhere. _Damn, he's probably inside. _Then I saw the body of the one Shinsengumi officer I hate most lying unconscious in a pool of blood. "Hey Hijikata! What the hell happened to you?!"

He opened his eyes slightly to look up at me. "I tried to fight Axel, and although I was able to manage to cut off one of his arms, he was too strong. He's headed for the Shogun as we speak." He said as he fell unconscious again.

Just then, a bunch of amanto ambushed us in front of the Shinsengumi base. It seemed like these guys were the amanto that were Axel's minions, and there were about a hundred of them. _Just great, I'm gonna have to team up with Kagura agai-_

"Alright Sougo, have fun beating these guys up." She said as she ditched me and ran after Axel.  
"You little bitch! Don't you dare run off!" I tried yelling but she ignored me and ran off.  
"There's no way in hell you're going to be able to beat us all by yourself so just give up, kid, and get out of our way." One of the amanto threatened.  
"Shut the fuck up" I said as I unsheathed my sword. "I'm not gonna let any of you get even a single step past me."

**KAGURA POV**

I felt sorry for ditching Sougo, but I know that Sougo is insanely strong, and protecting Soyo-chan, finding Kamui, and getting revenge on that Axel jerk was much more important. I sprinted down a ridiculously long path towards the jail cell Axel was in. I found Axel in a jail cell at the end of the path, with his shirt was wrapped around his missing arm acting as a bandage.

"Those assholes escaped underground huh?" he said to himself. Then, he turned his head and saw me.  
"Fight me, you bastard!" I yelled.  
"Dammit. Alright, fine." He muttered under his breath.

**SOUGO POV**

I was fighting through what felt like tons of amanto, but fighting them was much harder this time around was much more difficult then when I was with Kagura. I was fighting twice the amount of amanto with half the force I had last time. I was soaked in my enemies blood, and the pain from my body was killing me. I beat around 70 or 80 of them, but I felt like collapsing any second now. An attack came at me from behind, but my body was way too slow to react. It was gonna kill me but I had no way of stopping it. Then something unexpected happened. Hijikata cut down the bastard behind me, saving me from certain death.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to save me. Why'd you do it?" I asked.  
"I didn't kill the guy to save you, it was for the opportunity." He replied, really not that convincing.  
"Heh, whatever. It'll be good to fight alongside you anyway."  
"No you won't. I'll hold these guys off, you go after Axel. You'd better kick his ass."

I was a bit hesitant at first, but I knew I had to. "Listen up Hijikata, because I'll only say this once." I took a deep breath "Thank you." I rushed into the building and sprinted after Axel.

**KAGURA POV**

I was definitely gonna lose this fight. I fought Axel for a couple minutes but I could barely keep up with the jerk. Blood was running down my face and I had bruises all over my body.

"It's all over, kid" Axel threatened. He clenched his fist preparing for a finishing blow. But before he got the chance, I saw a sword fly across the room and graze his face. _What the hell?_

Sougo walked into the room with a pissed off face. He gripped his sword harder and yelled "You fucking asshole! How dare you beat the crap out of Hijikata before me! I am going to put you through a living hell you damn bastard!"


End file.
